


Three times Éomer met Legolas by chance and one time it wasn't ......

by lotrangel17



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer meets Legolas randomly three times but one time it was on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Éomer met Legolas by chance and one time it wasn't ......

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Written for: Samtyr for 2012 My Slashy Valentine. A huge thank you to Keiliss for my beta work and always being my go to person for help and guidance.
> 
> Requested Situation: Requested Situation: Elf/Elf or Elf/Man. Story Elements: I'm a firm believer in letting the story muse go where it will, which is risky but also why I went with the NC-17 rating. If the story ends up lower-rated, even G or PG, that's fine.

Stables: Rohan: After the Battle of Helms Deep

Éomer strode towards the vast stables housing Rohan’s war horses. He was glad to be back on the land of his fathers. It felt good to be home at last. Just like it had been good to see his uncle looking more like his old self, not the old man that Saruman and Grima turned him into.

After the Battle of Helm’s Deep he tried to get a moment alone with his uncle. He had hoped to speak with him and see for himself how he was faring, but every time he tried Théoden seemed to put him off. After a while he had stopped trying, then it was time for them to leave Helm’s Deep and come back to Edoras.

They were only a few hours out when the smoke started. Every man among them knew then that daunting task of burning funeral pyres had started. The men weren't the only ones who knew either. For no sooner had the smoke started than someone began to sing. At first he couldn't quite figure out who it was, but as the voice grew stronger he realized it was the elf Legolas. He couldn't figure out what he was singing for it was obvious he was speaking in his own tongue but the intent was clear; he was grieving for the loss of his kin. The song was beautiful and haunting and had stayed in his ears for quite a while.

Pulling himself back to the present he entered the stables. He had waited until they had been back for a while before finding the time to slip away. There was something he needed to do and he didn't want an audience for it. He quietly walked down the long rows of horse stalls quietly whistling through his teeth. He finally heard was he was looking for but it was so faint he couldn't tell from down which aisle the noise came. He was concentrating so much on the small sound he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"Perhaps I can help?"

Éomer jumped and looked over at the tall, blond elf standing there. "Help with what?" His voice came out loud and harsh because he had been startled; something a soldier like Éomer did not like.

"I apologize, I did not mean to intrude, I tried to make noise as I was coming in but you didn't hear me." Legolas walked over to the aisle to Éomer's left, "What you seek is down this aisle I think." He turned and proceeded down the aisle and Éomer had no choice but to follow.

"How do you know what I seek?" he asked.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at him and smiled and faintly laughed, and Éomer felt his breath hitch. He had never seen anyone or anything look as grand as Legolas did at that moment. He watched as Legolas continued until he came to an empty stall. He ducked under the rope and was back in a moment; a small black cat clutched in his hands.

"We elves are blessed with excellent eyesight and hearing," he said as he walked over to Éomer, "I could hear him as soon as I came in."

He held the cat out to Éomer who had no choice but to take it. Once the furry creature came into his hands he couldn't help but bring him to his face and rub his fur against his cheek. Instantly the cat was purring.

"He looks a little worse for the wear but a few good meals and he will perk right up," Legolas said quietly, "and he missed you."

Éomer cleared his throat and asked, "So elves talk to animals?"

Legolas walked over and stroked the cat and Éomer couldn't help but notice how long and thin his fingers were. "Not all elves no, but Woodland elves like myself have a greater connection to nature and by association its animals." He stepped back and looked up at Éomer. "And does this creature have a name?"

Éomer looked away for a moment and was glad for the scruff of his beard to hide his slight embarrassment. "His name is Pony the 5th."

Legolas laughed and Éomer could swear it sounded just as it did when he was singing. "I'm sure there's a story there somewhere."

"Yes, there is." Éomer pulled the scraps that he had brought along out of his pocket and set them down along with the cat and watched the small thing devour the food. "My sister and I were young when we came to our uncle's house. We had not seen much of the world other than our home before we arrived. One day our cousin Théodred took us out into the wild and we came across a cat. Éowyn only being a handful of years old had never seen one and she called it a pony. After Théodred stopped laughing he saw how hurt she was and he said from then on there would always be a cat in the stables and his name would be Pony."

Legolas knelt down and petted the cat as he continued to eat the food. "A fine name for a fine line of cats." He added quietly, "I think your cousin would be happy that you came to check on him.

Éomer sighed as he watched Pony finish the morsels. "I hope so."

~~~~~

Halls of Healing: Gondor: After Battle of the Pelennor Fields.

Éomer couldn't move and only the strength of his will kept him upright. He wanted to scream and kick and punch or even kill something. For even though his sister was lying in the bed in front of him, all he kept seeing was her there on the ground after the battle. Anguish filled his heart again as he watched Aragorn care for her. He had sworn to Éomer that she would survive, she would heal, even now the color was returning to her cheeks but still; his baby sister was wounded from a battle she should have never fought. He should have known she would do something so reckless, he should have known and stopped her. Clenching his hands tight Éomer gnashed his teeth and sat as still as he could.

He knew not how long he sat there when a hand came upon his shoulder. He was so focused on Éowyn that he tensed and grabbed the wrist quickly and firmly, intending to pull it away. But a second hand covered his, and he found his hand immobile.

"Peace, Éomer," Legolas spoke quietly, "I mean you no harm."

Éomer relaxed and looked over at the elf as he knelt next to him. "I am sorry," Éomer managed to get out. His hand was still between Legolas' two hands and Éomer felt a sense of calm come over him.

Legolas looked over at Éowyn and took his hand from atop Éomer's and laid it on her bandaged wrist. Suddenly Éomer felt an almost electric like charge around his hand that was clasped with the elf’s and then the most amazing thing happened, Éowyn's eyes fluttered open.

Éomer felt Legolas' hand slip from his as he knelt next to his sister. "Éowyn?" He took her un-bandaged hand in his and smiled as she squeezed his. "You're going to be alright, Éowyn," he said quietly as her eyes closed again. "You're going to be alright."

He felt Legolas pull on his hand and he stood with the elf. "How did you…?" he asked, but Legolas just shook his head like it was nothing.

Legolas turned to go and pulled Éomer along with him. He spoke quietly to one of the healers who took Éomer's place beside Éowyn. Looking over his shoulder one more time before he walked through the door he saw the young woman sitting in the seat he had vacated, taking up his vigil by his sister’s side.

Turning back he allowed himself to be led through the winding halls of the citadel. He didn't know where Legolas was taking him but he trusted the elf so he kept walking. People passed them and Éomer noticed they were looking at him and the elf and then he realized Legolas still had a hold of his hand. As if his mind had been read, the hand tightened and he looked at Legolas who just smiled at him. Without hesitation Éomer smiled back.

Finally they reached a door and Legolas pushed it open and led him through. There was a large bathing tub and on the bed were clean clothes. Legolas led him over to the tub where Éomer could seem steam coming off of the water.

"Come," Legolas said, "Let's get you clean."

Without thinking Éomer allowed Legolas to undress him, and as he slipped into the hot water his eyes closed from almost total exhaustion. The hot water seemed to seep right into his bones and he sighed in satisfaction. Really, if he had thought about it at all he would have been embarrassed to have Legolas attend him, but it felt very good so he just sat and did something he hadn't in a long time - relaxed.

After Legolas had washed and rinsed his hair he touched Éomer's shoulder and slowly Éomer stood and stepped out of the water. Then Éomer did feel a moment of unease, but Legolas just touched his hand and looked him in the eye and said, "Peace." Once again Éomer relaxed and Legolas continued to dry him and then led him to the bed. Éomer dressed by rote then Legolas led him to the dresser. As Éomer sat there and watched in the mirror Legolas proceeded to comb out his hair. All he could do was sit and stare; absolutely fascinated.

When he was finished he stepped back so Éomer could stand and there the man and elf stood toe to toe for what seemed like an eternity, each studying the other. Astheir hands came together again they both began to lean forward. There but a breath away when a knock sounded at the door.

"Prince Legolas, Lord Aragorn requires your presence when you are ready."

Éomer tried to pull back but Legolas wouldn't let him, "Tell Lord Aragorn I will be with him shortly," Legolas answered without looking away from Éomer.

Éomer said, "You are a Prince."

Legolas smiled almost sadly, squeezed Éomer's hands and whispered, "And you are a King."

Éomer jerked his hands away and this time Legolas let him go. He began to head to the door but something stopped him. He felt some kind of pull and turned back for a moment, "Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas walked to him and leaned over, placing a surprising gentle kiss on his cheek. "You are very welcome, Éomer."

~~~~~

Under the White Tree: Gondor: After the Crowning of the King

Éomer stood and watched the scene around him. There were men and women, elves and hobbits; people from Gondor and Rohan and the elven realms and the four small hobbits all talking and laughing and celebrating together. The war was truly over and the peoples of Middle Earth were reunited once again. Things in their world were going to change and thankfully for the better.

He watched as Éowyn and Faramir stood together and talked. He was happy for his sister, he was happy his sister had healed and had found love. He watched as Aragorn and Arwen stood together with their foreheads touching talking. Sighing he started walking, yes things were changing and things would get better. He hoped, as he had many times in the past few days, that he had the strength to lead his people into that future. He never thought he would be King; that had been Théodred’s role, not his. He would only be Marshal of the Riddermark, nothing more.

He continued walking, not wanting to speak with anyone, and as he approached the center of the tower he stopped at the white tree. It was burned and broken and its trunk was split in two, but Aragorn had sworn a new tree would be in its place within a week and given the chance to grow. He had brought hope to his people and Éomer prayed silently that he too could do the same for Rohan. 

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched only for a moment then smiled. He reached his hand up and placed it atop the other and felt another hand lay atop his. He stood there for a moment savoring the feeling of peace that came over him before he let go and turned around.

The Legolas that stood before him was nothing like that he had ever seen. He was dressed for the coronation; a gold circlet atop his head, his long blond hair straight down his back and his clothes were shiny and gleaming. He was magnificent to look at.

Without a care to those around him, Legolas stepped closer and took Éomer’s other hand in his. "We never got to start what we couldn't finish."

Éomer smiled and laughed just a little. "No, we did not."

Legolas smiled back at him. "For that, Éomer, King of Rohan, I am truly sorry. However, maybe someday in the future we can finish what we never started."

"I look forward to that day, Prince Legolas of Greenwood," he answered. Then before he could speak again, Legolas leaned forward and captured his mouth. Éomer tensed for just a moment then gave himself over to the moment. 

Kissing Legolas was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt like he was flying across the fields on his horse, his thoughts were soaring and his heart beat so loud it pounded in his ears. Reluctantly he pulled away to take a breath and Legolas whispered into his ear, "I look forward to that day as well." Then he squeezed Éomer's hand and walked off to join Aragorn and Gimli who were laughing and joking with Arwen.

With a heavy sigh Éomer looked at Legolas one last time then turned away as well and went to find his men.

~~~~~

Meduseld, the Golden Hall of the King of Rohan: A Year after the Crowing of the King

Éomer, King of Rohan sat at a table reviewing the reports laid out in front of him or at least that’s what it looked like if anyone were to walk by. If any of the other members of the castle were to look hard they would notice Éomer hadn't flipped a page in almost thirty minutes. He was so deep in thought he blocked out all the noise around him and just sat thinking. 

The past year had been a hard one, hard on all the men of Middle Earth. Rebuilding was hard on all the people but it was necessary and after a year of blood, sweat and frustrations, Rohan was finally back to its former glory. Éomer should be happy about this and he was really. but it just felt like there was something missing in his life. This, as always, brought to mind a certain tall, blond elf who seemed to be on his mind a lot as of late. They had seen each other a few times over the past twelve months and yet each time they did not have the opportunity to be alone and talk, or talk about other pursuits that they both knew they wanted but didn't get the chance to act on.

Of course there was another reason Legolas had been on his mind. Blocking the pain his thoughts were bringing he gripped his pen hard and turned his attention back to the reports. It had been three weeks and he still couldn't set foot in the stables. He always sent someone for his horse and while it wasn't unusual for him to do so, he knew people were beginning to talk. But Éomer couldn't help it; once Pony had died he just couldn't face a trip to the stables. Hearing the doors swing open, Éomer turned to see a stable boy come running in.

"Sire, you are needed in the stables!" the boy said.

Standing, Éomer asked, "What is amiss?"

"I'm not sure sire, but please you must go quickly."

Sighing Éomer headed out the door. He knew this day would come but he hoped it would be later than sooner. The closer he got the heavier his heart became. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help it.

He pushed the stable doors open but couldn't hear anything. Unsure as to the nature of the emergency he walked slowly down the main hall trying to figure out what the problem was. Suddenly he heard a noise over his shoulder, a sound that he didn’t expect to hear and he tensed but only for a moment.

"Perhaps I can help?"

Éomer turned and there stood Legolas but he was not alone. He was correct in the sound he heard as Legolas held a tiny kitten in his hands. The small black and white cat was mewing and purring and Éomer couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"I hope you do not mind, Éomer, when I heard of Pony the 5th and how you had not replaced him I made some inquiries." Legolas walked over to Éomer but still he didn't look up. The cat looked exactly like the kitten the three of them had found so many years ago. 

Looking up into those blue eyes he asked, "How?" 

Legolas smiled and handed the animal over and answered, "Éowyn." 

Smiling down at the cat that was pawing at his hair, Éomer felt his heart lighten. Suddenly he remembered just who was standing there with him. "You're here."

Laughing a little, Legolas walked over to Éomer. Reaching up he untangled the cat's claw from his hair, "Yes, I am here."

Daring to hope, Éomer asked, "For how long?"

Having untangled the claw Legolas took the cat and placed it in a little wooden box. He turned and wound his own finger around the blond hair just like the cat had. He looked up at Éomer and whispered, "For as long as you want me here."

Éomer leaned over and wound Legolas' hair around his finger. "Then perhaps it is time to start what we couldn't finish." The words no sooner left his lips than Legolas's mouth was on his, gently first, testing, then more demanding. He kissed along the side of his mouth and Éomer opened for him. As Legolas swept his tongue inside, Éomer met it with his. He tasted so good, like sunshine and the meadow after rain. Growling with need he deepened the kiss; someone moaned, he didn't know which of them it was and it didn't matter. All that mattered was lips touching lips and the taste and feel of one another.

They finally pulled back each gasping for breath, but still their foreheads touched as well as their hands. Staring into Legolas' eyes, Éomer felt a strong pull of need deep inside of him. Taking a deep breath he said, "I know a back way into the hall, maybe we can take this somewhere more private."

Legolas smiled and squeezed his hand. "I couldn't agree more."

Éomer turned to go and saw the little kitten in the box. He reached out and ran a finger over its fur. "Thank you for my gift."

Reaching over to stroke the kitten as well, Legolas answered, "My pleasure, Éomer, anything to make you smile."

Laughing like he did when he was child, Éomer pulled Legolas along. "I'm sure I can think of a few more ways you can make me smile."

And true to that promise, the sound of laughter from the man and the elf were heard for many days and nights that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also read it [ here at My Slashy Valentine ](http://slashysanta.com/eFiction/viewstory.php?sid=349&chapter=1)


End file.
